


The Time Gwaine Slept on the Couch

by riventhorn



Series: Courage, Strength, and Magic [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every relationship has a beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Gwaine Slept on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> For the March prompt at tavern tales.

When Gwaine told the story, he always started with, “When Arthur saw me lying on the couch, chest bare, hair tousled—well, who could resist that?”

Arthur would then growl, “I came out to see who was snoring so loudly, you berk. I did _not_ find the sight of you drooling on our couch attractive.”

Merlin always laughed and said, “Tousled? Really, Gwaine?”

Gwaine ignored them and continued. “I knew Leon, Arthur’s mate, from when I was doing a stint as a deliveryman and was always bringing specialty flour orders to his bakery. Well, I’d stopped doing the delivery thing, in fact I’d just gotten back from a trip to Italy, and I’m at this club, and I meet Leon. And I happen to mention that I need a place to crash for a few nights, seeing as I’d let my flat go while I was out of the country.”

“You mean Leon hauled your drunk ass off the floor of the bar and—”

Gwaine clapped a hand over Merlin’s mouth and put on a charming smile before resuming the story. “Now Leon, he was living with Mithian by this point in a flat that wasn’t much bigger than a postage stamp. So he says, I bet my friend, Arthur, would let you stay at his place for the night. Only when he calls, Arthur doesn’t answer, Merlin does.”

Merlin slipped out of Gwaine’s grip long enough to say, “That’s because I’d just strapped him down and was getting ready to—”

This time Arthur clapped a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously.

“I didn’t know it at the time,” Gwaine confided, “or I’d not have wasted time on that couch. But as it was, I settled down for the night, oblivious to the fact that Merlin had Arthur in the next room, begging—”

“Because you were passed out drunk,” Arthur snapped, tightening his grip on a wriggling Merlin. “Leon had to haul you in from the car.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Gwaine continued, “in the morning, I woke up—”

“And immediately ran into the bathroom to throw up,” Arthur supplied.

“—and realized that fate had landed me in the abode of not one but two gorgeous blokes. Seizing the moment, I immediately cooked them my patented ‘please, never leave us, Gwaine,’ breakfast, and the rest, as they say, is history.”

Arthur’s mouth twitched into a smile. “It was rather good eggy bread.” He replaced his hand on Merlin’s mouth with a little kiss. “Wasn’t it?”

“Only reason we keep him around,” Merlin said, sliding over to sit between Gwaine and Arthur. He slung an arm around Gwaine’s shoulders. “Well, that and we love him.”

“There is that,” Arthur agreed, and he reached around Merlin to tug Gwaine’s hair. 

“And so,” Gwaine concluded, throwing his arms wide enough to poke Arthur in the ribs, “that is how we met.”


End file.
